Camelia's Tale: Black Cranberry
by Nakamura Tsubaki
Summary: A story about Ren the lonely boy think finally found his special person. Ren x Jeanne! Please R&R! For Kyra-san, I'm sorry for quote a bit from your fanfic! Nyiaaaa.... I'm so sorry!
1. The Silver Haired Girl

Author Note: My second fanfic. I'm hope you all like this. Nyiiiaaa.... Sorry Kyra-san, I quote a bit from your fanfic: I Understand. Gomenasai....

* * *

In October 20th, at the school yard, there's a two people confront each other, it's a confession of love. The girl's cheeks is blushing red, she's cute, and her black hair is like silk and her black eyes sparkling. The boy is handsome too, he's short darkish purple hair, and his golden eyes that hide many of unknown emotion, making every girls looks at him fall in love instantly. He doesn't care about that girl even though she is cute, he just thinking "Oh, great. This again? I don't have time for this..." Then that girl spoke shyly.

"Ren-senpai, I... I love you... p... please go out with me..." Then her cheeks burning crimson.

Then he answered with a toneless voice "I don't love you, and I don't want to be your boyfriend or something..." with not even any emotion in his face.

When that girl hear that 'heartless' answer, she's crying and ran away from the boy. Seeing that, the boy just sighing, and thinking to continue his Kendo practice. It's like his really confident with his actions.

That boy name is Tao Ren, he's a one of the transfer students in Izumisaka High School and catch many of girls attention because his appearance. He's body is a little short from average boys in his age, but his cold face that rarely smile is looked cool. Since he's entering Izumisaka High in second semester in 10th grade, more than half girls in his class is fall for Ren. Many of girls in already school confessed to him, but every of them are rejected coldly. In 10th grade, when he entered the Kendo club in school, he became a first year ace easily. But, although he was popular, he doesn't have many of close friends. He just have 5 close friends, a real friend that know him better than anyone else.

"Hi Ren! I heard you dumped another girl again?"

A voice and a slap on back came when his walking to school gate.

"Whatever, I didn't even know her, Yoh."

"Well, at least say it nicer, the way you say it before is really rude... Oh, yeah. Here, want some coke?" Yoh give Ren a can of cold fizzy coke.

"Thanks." And he drink it.

Asakura Yoh is one of Ren closest friends, the first one that understand Ren's personality and problems, He's a very relaxed person and also a warm-hearted friend. He join the kendo club too and his are one of the ace.

"Look, I know you two not interested in something that not important for school or Kendo's Tournament. BUT AT LEAST YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT CUTE CHICK IS ONE OF OUR SCHOOL IDOLS! She's the cutest in all the first year girls~~~ you damn lucky stupid bastard!!!"

A _really hard_ slap on back came when he was drinking a coke and make it cough all over.

"Hmph" Ren smirk, "I GONNA KILL YA HOROHORO!!! YOU DUMB FUCKING BASTARD!!!" Ren taking his kendo's _shinai _in his back and ready to hit a hard 'Ippon' to Horohoro.

Usui Horokeu or Horohoro is one of Ren closest friend, the one that always arguing with Ren. Even so, he really concern about Ren as a friend. He's always energetic, cheerful, and self-centered. He really liked cute girls even though he's already has a girlfriend named Tamiko. He join soccer club as ace striker in regular team.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...! Take it easy Ren! It's just a joke, okay?"

"Hmph! I don't care if she's one of the school idol freak or anything. I don't like her and that's all."

Ren put the _shinai _ in his back again. Then Horohoro just noticed something.

"Ren, do you know what rumor said about ya? Because you dumped all the cute chicks like that, they think you're a GAY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOW DON'T YOU THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU EASILY! DO YOU WANNA TASTE A 'HYAKKUPON'?" Ren take his _shinai_ again and hit Horohoro head now.

"Ow!!! That friggin' hurts! It's not me who spread the rumor, Ren! I'm just heard it because it's now a talk around the school! And plus, you dumped Aisaka-chan earlier, it only make them more confident about the rumor true!" Horohoro holding his head and moaning in pain.

"Like I fuckin' care about that! So what if I'm rejected them all?! I don't even know that girl. If she's cute, then I must accept her? I don't like a girl that just cute but don't understand me at all!..."

Ren is panting because he's shouting quite loud. Horohoro became speechless.

"Sorry Ren, I shouldn't say that, I understand. But seriously, if you don't have a girlfriend fast, you will always lose temper easily. Try to find a sweet girl like my Tamiko-chan!"

Horohoro run fast to school gate where his girlfriend already waited. Yoh walking to school gate and looked back to Ren.

"Horohoro's right, Ren. You just need to find a special person and all you hatred will gone..."

After saying that, Yoh slowly walking and change the music in his iPod. Now Ren is the one who speechless.

_**A few minutes later...**_

When walking towards home, Ren stopped at a Quick-Eat™ vending machine near park. He buys a sausage bread roll and a milk coffee, and then he eats at bench. Then he saw her, that beautiful girl, with long silvery hair who wear a headband, her red eyes has a very gentle gaze, a gaze that really different from Ren. Ren kept staring at her, "She's cute." Though Ren. That girl buys something in vending machine too. She buys a cream croissant and a cranberry juice, and then she walks toward Ren.

"May I sit in here?" She spoke to Ren, her voice so gentle and sweet.

"Sure, go on."

The girl sit politely in other side at the bench, her eating manner is really polite, she eat the croissant with two hand and sip the cranberry juice without sound. Ren though that girl want to sit together in bench because she want to get Ren attention like all the girls before, but that girl didn't even look at Ren when eating. That girl feeling about Ren is neutral. Ren gotten too much attention to that girl and he chocked. The girl is surprised and handing Ren her handkerchief.

"Are you alright?"

The girl is worried about Ren that suddenly choking. Ren taking the handkerchief and wipe his mouth.

"*cough* ...Yeah ...Thanks..."

The girl is rub Ren back gently, it make Ren surprised.

"What are you doing?!" said Ren, his voice a little pitched.

The girl surprised and pull up her hand.

"I... I'm sorry... because you coughing... so, I just... I'm sorry..." The girl voice shaking, she looked very scared.

Ren became a little guilty.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Before Ren finished his word, The girl stood up and carrying her food that hasn't she finished.

"I...I'm sorry to bother you... please don't mind me... bye!"

after saying that, she run away from Ren. "Hey, wait!" Ren want to run after her, but he stopped as no strand of her hair showing again, leaving her handkerchief and many mysterious though about her in Ren's mind.

"Who is her?"


	2. I'm Sorry

Second Chapter..... Nyiaaaa.... I really not used to write romance...... Please R&R!

_**

* * *

At 9.00 p.m.**_

A few hours has passed and now it was nine in the evening. Ren's mind filled with thought of the girl earlier. The question about who she was, where she school. And now he just remembered what that girl wear. She wear a school uniform that look like a nuns, but she wear a short skirt and a red ribbon-tie. Ren've seen some girls wearing that uniform, but he don't know where school it's that school uniform. All thoughts about her are make him dizzy, he just looking at that girl handkerchief that already he wash (because it's already used to wipe his mouth) and sighed. a voice called out after a knock on the door.

"Ren?"

"Hey! I didn't say you could come in!"

"Aaw... come on, I'm your nee-san, It's not weird to enter her lil' brother's room. Or is there something bothering you?" said Jun as she plopped herself in Ren's bed.

Jun is Ren older sister, she really concern about Ren even though Ren so embarrassed with it because Ren is treated like a child. Jun has a very mature attitude, she is currently studying in a college and dating with a macho man named Pyron.

"No, what make you asking that anyway?"

Ren grabbed his _shinai _ and start practicing again.

"It's because I'm your sister, Ren. Don't you know that you've been sighing a lot after return home and mumbling something if there's no one watching?"

Jun said it briefly because she's already watched Ren and eavesdropping at Ren's room. Ren blushed and embarrassed because he didn't know he's been act like that since return home.

"Th...There's nothing happened! I'm just tired, that's all." Ren turned away his face and try to focusing in kendo practice.

Jun became really curious with Ren answer, she thinks there's something his hidden behind his answer.

"Really~~~? You really are just tired~~~? " Jun try to tease Ren.

"Yeah, what else could it be?" said Ren while practicing his swing. Jun shows a big grin in her face.

"Hmmm, like... there's a girl in your mind?"

Jun said it very clear, suddenly Ren's face turn red.

"Wh... What are you saying?! Like hell I'm thinking something disgusting like that! Leave me alone!"

"Hahaha, Bullseye am I? You're so cute when you act like that! Such an innocent boy~~~ " Jun laughed and come out from Ren's room.

"Shit!" shout Ren and locking the door.

And Jun's voice heard from door. "Ren..."

"What?"

"If you want to talk about it, nee-san at your service."

After hear that, Ren sighed.

"Okay, nee-san."

"Good boy!"

After saying that Jun going back to her room, and Ren dropped himself in bed.

_**The next day in school break...**_

Ren and his friends eats lunch at the rooftop. There's Yoh, currently eating curry bread and coke and listening to a slow music in iPod. Horohoro eating a bento made by Tamiko and eat it happily.

"Ow, lucky you, Horohoro! Tamiko-san is so good at cooking! All you friends only eating packed bread from canteen. Can I have that tasty looking rolled sausage?" beg Chocolove.

Chocolove MacDunell is the one of Ren closest friend, he also a transfer student like Ren. He really like telling joke and always have a harsh response from Ren and Horohoro to his joke. He join athletic club and he's ace in 100M.

"Okay, just one."

"Thanks!" Then Chocolove looking at Lyserg's BLT sandwiches.

"Hey, can I have a bite, Lyserg?"

Chocolove show a begging puppy eyes. Lyserg sighed.

"C'mon now, you just finished those seafood noodles, why you want mine again?"

Lyserg Diethel is one of the of Ren closest friends, another transfer student in Izumisaka High School. He one of the smartest students in Izumisaka, he really adore Sherlock Holmes and have a really good sense. Lyserg is handsome too, more like a _bishounen_ and many of girls like him, but he don't have any girlfriend because he never think about that. He join a literature club.

"But that BLT sandwiches looks perfect...! Please Lyserg, I eat that instant noodle because it's cheap! I'm run out of money this week!"

When Lyserg hear that, Lyserg give up and handing a sandwich to Chocolove.

"Thanks Lyserg! But still, I jealous to Horohoro that have a tasty lunch free. Having girlfriend is such a good thing..."

Chocolove speaks and munch the sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm such a lucky guy." Said Horohoro proudly and eats a fried shrimp.

"Tamiko is really a sweet girl, she really care about me. She always encourage me. I really love her." Horohoro really like to talk about Tamiko to other.

Finally, Ren that remain silent and eat melon bread with milk ask to Horohoro and Lyserg.

"Hey, you guys know about a school that wear a uniform like nuns?"

"Hm? That's looked like St. Michael Catholics School." Lyserg answered.

"Why don't you even know about that? That's an all-girls school that have high quality hot chicks!" Horohoro also answered.

"I don't know that because I'm not a maniac like you." Replied Ren to Horohoro answer.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" shout Horohoro. And everyone laughed.

_**At afternoon...**_

Ren just finished kendo practice. When he want to eat in the park again, and he see that girl again. She sit in the bench and reading a book while drinking a peach juice. Ren heart thumped, he don't know what to do, but he manage to go there and greet her.

"Hey." Greet Ren without emotion.

That girl surprised, she closed her book and stand up.

"I'm... sorry! Are you... still mad about yesterday?" The girl look scared.

"No, I'm not mad. I must say... I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout at you. You trying to make me feel better, and I'm just... anyway, I'm sorry. Here's your handkerchief, Thank you." Said Ren and handing her handkerchief.

That girl speechless when hear Ren's word, then she take her handkerchief.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're not mad. I really not used to talk with boys." Then that girl smile broadly, it's really cute.

Ren blushed when he see that smile, then he turned his back away.

"Whatever." And Ren walk toward home.

"I'm sorry, what's your name? My name is Jeanne." Said that girl.

Ren stops his feet and replied.

"Ren."

"Can we meet again? l always rest in this park at afternoon."

Hearing that, Ren don't know what to say, but then he speak.

"I hope so, because I always eat at this park."

"Then see you tomorrow, Ren-san."

Jeanne waved to Ren. Ren continue to walk towards home. Ren don't know what is this feeling, because in his heart, he feels really glad that he can talk everyday with that girl, Jeanne.

* * *

Continue to chapter 3~~~ Look forward to it!


	3. Jealous

Tao Men is so cute.... I really want to hug him..... By the way, enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!

_**

* * *

At 8.00 p.m. **_

Jun become really curious with Ren. Yesterday after school, he seemed a bit down. Today after school, he seemed happy. "Actually, what kind of girl can make Ren like this?" though Jun. Jun decided to come again into Ren room.

"Ren? Can I come in?" said Jun on door.

"Yeah, just come in." The voice inside replied.

When Jun looked at Ren, it seems he's currently listened to some music in MP3 walkman. Jun surprised "REN LISTENING MUSIC??!! WHAT KIND OF MUSIC HE LISTENING?!" though Jun. It's because she never seen Ren listening music before.

"R-Ren...?" said Jun cautiously. "What exactly happen to you this time?"

Ren looked to Jun and speak. "Now what do you observe after I return home?"

"Now why today you act so calmly?" speak Jun in the heart.

"Well... you seemed happy." Said Jun short.

Ren smirk. "Hmph, I guess you're bullseye this time."

Jun speechless. "Okay then, I'm glad my lil' brother it's doing just fine." said Jun after a few seconds and walks toward door.

"Oh, but if you having trouble, remember to call me!" Jun waved and closed the door.

"Whatever, nee-san..."

"Oh yeah, Ren... when will you introduce her to me?" Jun open the door a little and spoke.

Ren blushed and yelled. "It's none of your business!! Will you stop teasing me?!"

"Haha... I'm not teasing, I'm just asking. Bye!" And Jun closed the door.

_**The next morning...**_

Everyone seems busy to chat or doing something before homeroom, Horohoro is the busiest.

"Lyserg! Please! I forgot to do that math homework! Please, can I borrow your homework for a sec? I'm begging youuu....!"

Horohoro nearly cry because he's panicked, Lyserg sighed and shake his head.

"Not again, Horohoro. You never once do homework even if you have a plenty of time. I'm not helping this time."

"NOOOO!!!! PLEASE LYSERG-SAMA! DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Why don't you ask Ren to help you. He's good in math too you know."

Horohoro without doubt shaking his head and sighed. "No, no, no. He'll definitely not help me, you know!"

Lyserg smirk when looked at Ren that sitting quietly in his chair, hearing music and gazing at cloud.

"Nope, I'll sure he help you. He's seemed in a good mood today."

"You think so? Well... It maybe pointless, but it's your advice, okay then."

Horohoro walks toward Ren and speak. "Ren, can I borrow your homework for a sec? Please?"

Ren glancing at Horohoro and handed a notebook.

"Here, don't you disturb me again."

Horohoro surprised and became speechless, he take the notebook.

"R-Ren...?" speak Horohoro cautiously. "What the heck is happen with you?"

"Do you want to do that homework or not?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Ren! I like this strange Ren!"

"Hmph, what an idiot." And Ren continue his cloud gazing.

"Homeroom started!" That teacher voice snapped his daydream.

_**After school club...**_

Ren currently practice his swing in the school gym, the kendo club is use the school gym this evening. After a bit warm up, Ren challenge Yoh to a quick match.

"Yoh, how about some match?" said Ren and put his head armor.

"Okay. The first one hit 'Ippon' win. Hey, Akihisa! Would you be the judge?" Yoh requesting one of his friends and also put the armor.

Every club member remain silence and watch that quick match, it's a fight between the two aces in their team, and it would be an interesting match.

"Okay . Ready... Fight!"

_**After kendo pratice end...**_

"Shit! If I just dodge that last strike, I'm the one will win!"

Ren shout in anger while packing his stuff after kendo practice, He lost at that match.

"C'mon now.... that's should be a friendly match, not a battle."

"I knew that... but still, its feels so irritating... next time, I will win against you, Yoh!"

Ren take his backpack and go out from locker room.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow!" Yoh waved to Ren.

"Yeah, see ya."

_**A few minutes later...**_

Ren go to the park again. Honestly, he really look forward for this moment. And he saw Jeanne, she reading a book after finish eating her éclair. Ren stops in the vending machine and buy a coke.

"Hey." Ren greet her, and she noticed.

"Ah, Ren-san. You came." She smile a little.

Ren blushed a bit and sit next to her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ren opened his coke and drinks it.

"Well, we can chat about anything. Besides, I don't do anything when in this park other than reading book. And you are a good person too, Ren-san." Said Jeanne and sip her raspberry juice.

Ren almost coughing his coke when hear that last statement.

"W... What makes you say I'm a good person? I'm yelled at you." Ren gulped his coke.

Jeanne looked at Ren and smile.

"Because after that, you apologize to me. If you really cruel, why you even bother apologize to stranger? Even you wash my handkerchief clean."

Jeanne smile innocently, Ren don't know what happen at that time, he just staring at that smile. Although it just a second, it feels like an hour. Ren turned away his face, he really sure a blush spread at his face (but it's more like his face is all red).

"I... I... It's just... I... Because... Wh... Whatever! If you think about me that way, Fine!"

Ren really surprised at Jeanne opinion about him, "She think I'm a good person? Is she really understand me?" though Ren. Jeanne read her book again.

"Oh yes, Ren-san. You're from Izumisaka, right? Are you come here after kendo practice?" Jeanne pointing at Ren's _shinai_.

"Yeah. Because I practice everyday, I come here to drink and rest here." Ren drink his coke, now it's half-empty.

"Hee... Sports club seems fun. I join literature club. Because in my school, sports club is only tennis and golf." Jeanne and open her book again.

Ren only hear all that she say. If she silent, he also.

"Ne, Ren-san. Do you know someone in Izumisaka from literature club name Lyserg Diethel-san?" Jeanne start a new topic.

Ren stopped drink his coke.

"You know him?"

Jeanne nodded."Yes, when our club submitted story in a novel competition, Izumisaka is the number one. I read his mystery story and it's really good. I want to learn a few things from him."

Jeanne looked really excited when she talk about him and his story. Ren just looking at her face, her excited face. Ren only think... does she adore him? But he don't know, he _don't want_ to know. If it's true, It will be really... hurt. Jeanne still talking about Lyserg, Ren remain silent, but after a few second, he's open his mouth,

"Are you like him?"

Jeanne surprised, Ren also surprised. How did he manage to stutter that question? Jeanne blushed.

"I... I don't know... I adore his story... b, but... to think about that..."

After Jeanne said that, they both remain silent. Ren a bit glad to hear that, because she don't adore Lyserg, but his story.

"I'm sorry to ask you that, don't mind it. Yes, I know that Lyserg, he's my friend." Ren drink again his coke, its empty now.

"He's your friend? Uum... Ren-san, can you tell him that I really like his mystery stories and I really looked forward to his new story?" said Jeanne excitedly.

Ren got that uneasy feeling again, "Is she really just like Lyserg story? Not anything else?" though Ren.

"Okay, I tell him."

"Thank you Ren-san!" Jeanne show a smile to Ren.

Ren couldn't help but feel... jealous. But Ren didn't even notice that, he just think that's only he's excessive thoughts. The clock in the park ring, it's already 6.30 pm.

"Hey, you don't want to go home? It's getting dark soon." Ren stood up and throw his can in the garbage.

"Oh, you right. They all will be worried if I don't come home soon. Thank you Ren-san! Talking with you is so much fun, I don't think boys is that rude when I talk to you. You really a good person, Ren-san! See you tomorrow."

Jeanne stood up and waved to Ren, she walks toward her home with a bit scooted. Ren sighed, he walks slowly to his home.

"Nee-san definitely gonna tease me if I go home. Hmph, what a bother."

Ren looked to the sunset, despair...

* * *

Nyiaaa..... I write this story with little desperate to look for some inspiration.... Please R&R! All your reviews and critique will greatly appreciated! It will make me more energetic to write this Black Cranberry!!! ^x^


	4. Good Person

Hyaaan.... It's so cold.... I should wear a blanket at night.... now I catch a cold... anyway, enjoy this chapter.... Please R&R! Hakushun!

_**

* * *

Flashback...**_

Jeanne Maiden is an only daughter in Iron Maiden Family, the most influence family in a business world and one of a noble family in Europe. They moved to Japan to run a partnership for many of corporation in there. Jeanne don't mind when she moved from French to Japan, she always alone when she was in French because her parents are too considerate about her. But when she moved to Japan in St. Michael Catholics School (All-girl school that every students in there are rich family daughter), she got many of friends because she kind, polite, and gentle. But she never talked with a guy.

When she asked about boys to her family head butler, Marco, he always says.

"Men are all beast, Jeanne-sama. So please avoid talking to a stranger."

Jeanne always thinking, is boys are that horrible? Well, she never knows, so she used to talk with the girls. Her parents always considerate about they only daughter, and more so, Jeanne is really beautiful. And when she grown up, she becomes more and more attractive. They parents always warning Marco to not let Jeanne have a relationship with unknown guys.

When she join literature club, her stories and writing is really lovely. Her story is only about friendship, she never writes about romance. Even the way she express the story is really suitable for romance, she always says.

"I never experienced it, so how can I write about that?"

And in a story novel competition, she becomes the 2nd winner. The 1st winner is a 10th grade from Izumisaka High School named Lyserg Diethel. He's write a mystery novel about detective that trick the suspect by creating a proof, Jeanne really like his story. She doesn't know boys can write such an interesting story.

And when the reporters from magazine ask him.

"How can you write such a brilliant story like this?"

"I don't exactly know, what I do is just write how can the victim killed, who the suspects, what's the reason, and how the detective trick him. But sometimes I just sit in the park or in a quiet place to relax and look for some inspiration."

Jeanne always remembers that word, so she begs her parents for letting her go anywhere she wants without guards. Then when she enter 11th grade, her parents let her as long as she don't talk to strangers, she really happy about that. She discover many things out there, but most of them, she likes to relax in the park.

The smell of autumn breeze, the falling maple or ginkgo leaves. Azusa Park is her favorite place, she always reading book in there at the afternoon. After 2 week that reading book in the park is one of her routine, she saw someone in the bench she always seated. It's a boy with dark purple hair and golden eyes, and looks like he's in a bad mood. After she buys something in vending machine, she asks that boy if she can sit together (because the other bench is currently painted and it's wet). The boy let her sit next to him, Jeanne glad that boy is don't mind her, she trying not to pay attention to that boy because she remembered what Marco says about stranger. When Jeanne almost finished her croissant, that boy suddenly coughing. Jeanne is surprised, she doesn't know what to do, but she manages to hand her handkerchief to him.

"Thanks..." said that boy.

Jeanne glad that he don't have a sudden disease, and she try to make him feel better by rubbing his back. But when she do that, the boy startled and shout to Jeanne.

"What are you doing?!"

Jeanne frightened and pull up her hand, "Am I doing something wrong?" though Jeanne.

"Ah, sorry... I didn't mean to..." said that boy.

Jeanne stand up and carrying her juice.

"I'm sorry to bother you... please don't mind me... Bye!"

Then she runs toward her home, she could hear the boy shouting something.

"Maybe Marco is right..." though Jeanne.

At eight o'clock in the evening, she was reading a book, and she still thinking about that afternoon event. "I don't understand boys at all, why are they so angry just because I rub his back?" Jeanne sighed, but then she noticed something.

"Ah! My handkerchief, it's still with him... what should I do? That's a birthday present from mother..."

While Jeanne it's still confused for how she should take her handkerchief back, there's a knock on her door.

"Jeanne-sama, here's your school uniform for tomorrow." said Maylene, her housemaid.

"Thank you, Maylene. Please just put that in my wardrobe."

"Alright, Jeanne-sama." While Maylene put her school uniform, Jeanne spoke.

"Maylene, there's something I want to tell you..."

"What is it, Jeanne-sama?"

And Jeanne tells her everything that happens in the park, about the boy, and how to take her handkerchief back.

"Jeanne-sama, you can go to that park again and ask him to return your handkerchief."

"But, isn't he going to mad at me again?"

"That boy did say 'sorry' right? Its mean he's didn't do it on purpose."

Jeanne hugging her pillow, thinking.

"Then why he's mad at me?"

Maylene smile a little, "Maybe it's because he shy. Even though he's a guy, he also the same with us."

Jeanne remains silent, she still thinking about Maylene words.

"In any case Jeanne-sama, you must meet him again. Don't mind about what Marco-san says about you." then Maylene closed the door.

_**At tomorrow afternoon... **_

Jeanne comes to the park again. A little bit hiding because she still scared about yesterday, but the boy is not there. Jeanne becomes a little bit disappointed because she can't take her handkerchief, or maybe the boy will never come to this park again. She sits on the bench after buys a peach juice and reading her book, waiting for the boy to show up. And he did show up.

"Hey." greet that boy.

Jeanne becomes nervous, she closed her book and stood up,

"I'm... sorry, are you still mad about... yesterday?" said Jeanne, her voice shaking.

The boy glanced at Jeanne with a gentle gaze, it's like his really want to say sorry.

"No, I'm not mad. I must say... I'm sorry. I shouldn't shout at you. You trying to make me feel better, and I'm just... anyway, I'm sorry. Here's your handkerchief, Thank you."

The boy blushed a bit, he handed her handkerchief that he take from his pocket. Jeanne tentatively takes her handkerchief, and she spoke.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're not mad. I really not used to talk with boys." then she smiled. She could see that boy blushing, then he's turned away his back.

"Whatever." said that boy.

Jeanne looked at her handkerchief, it's already clean, he maybe washes it after he's using it. Maylene was right, that boy is a good person.

"I'm sorry, what's your name? My name is Jeanne."

The boy stops his feet and replied. "Ren."

Jeanne asks him if she could talk to him again, and Ren said yes. She really happy because finally she could talk to a boy. At 7 o'clock in the evening, Jeanne reading her book. Maylene enter Jeanne's room after she knocked.

"Jeanne-sama? How about the handkerchief? Is he already returning it?"

"Yes Maylene. You're right about him, he's truly a good person." Jeanne show her handkerchief.

Maylene smiling a little. "I'm glad I could help you, Jeanne-sama. Oh, please eat a slice of this special autumn chiffon cake, the chef just made it a while ago."

Maylene bring a silver platter with a cake and a cup of Darjeeling tea.

"Thank you, Maylene. It's look delicious." and she eat the cake with joy.

_**At the present time...**_

Now it's Sunday, after she talking with Ren yesterday, Jeanne become happier to come at park. She can also talking with someone while reading a book. More so, Ren even friends with Lyserg.

"_Are you like him?"_

Jeanne blushing after she remembered what Ren says about her yesterday, she really don't know about her feelings toward Lyserg. The boy who write a good story, and a transfer student from Europe just like her. Jeanne shook her head, trying to wipe all of those thoughts from her mind. Although it's Sunday, she doesn't have a plan today. "Maybe I should go to park again, strolling around here to relax and looking for some inspiration." though Jeanne.

Jeanne changing her nightgown to casual clothes, she wear a white dress with a lilac lining, her dress sleeve is ¾ long because it's a bit cold, and a black sleeveless knit jacket to make her warmer. She wears a white bonnet, and carrying a black lilac tote bag. When she was ready to go, Marco ask him.

"Jeanne-same? Where do you want to go with such a lovely appearance?"

"I just want to go to the park, because I don't have any plan today." Jeanne put her round edge black shoes, Marco become really curious with Jeanne.

"Jeanne-sama, are you sure you just want to go to the park?"

"Of course." Jeanne try to open the front door.

Marco sighed, and he opened the door for Jeanne.

"Just be careful, Jeanne-sama."

"Thank you, Marco. I will."

Then Jeanne walks toward the gate, she doesn't know that today is gonna be her sweetest moment ever.

* * *

*cough*... Hyaaan.... I currently sick now.... So I got plenty of time to work this story.... *cough*.... well, take care of yourself at this season.... Hyaaan.... Don't forget to use your blanket when you sleeping.... or you will catch a cold..... (Planet Dickrel creatures contact me often this week... they give me plenty of idea, thank you Dickrel-san!) Please R&R!


	5. Your Smile

Hmmm.... My cold finally gone.... I have plenty of time to write this story.... I really can't write about a couple date! But luckily, all of my friends help me! Thanks everyone! Now it's multiple chapter updates! Enjoy! Please R&R!

_**

* * *

At the same day, in a different place...**_

Ren is bored, he doesn't have a plan to go anywhere, and he's not in the mood to practice kendo. Yoh is going back to Izumo since golden week with his fiancée, Anna. Horohoro is in a date with Tamiko. Chocolove is in a training camp with his athletic club. Lyserg maybe at public library right now.

Ren decide to come to the park again, even if Jeanne doesn't come, he can relax and take a breath there. He changes his clothes with a purple long-sleeves sweater, black sleeveless jumper, and a gray jeans trouser. He takes his wallet in case if he needs to buy something. Jun seeing Ren wear a casual clothes in Sunday, then she spoke with a grin in her face.

"Ren, are you going on a date with that girl?"

Ren blushed and yelled at Jun.

"No, I don't! I'm bored here so I decided to take a walk!" Ren put his black sneakers and open the door.

"Ren, wait! I got something for you." Jun takes something in her pocket, "Here, I got this free movie ticket from my friend. I can't watch it because I have something to do. Try to watch it!"

"And why there's a two tickets? You must be planning something."

"Well, maybe you accidentally meet with your friends or with that 'special girl', *giggle* Bye!" Jun waved to Ren and grin.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?!" Ren panting a little, and he come out from his home.

_**In the park...**_

Jeanne is currently reading her book, she sip her green tea and taking a deep breath. The breeze is still fresh because it's 8.30 am. When she gazed to the big maple tree in the park, she meets two guys that looked at her with an excited face.

"Hey there, miss? Are you alone?" the big guy spoke.

"Y-yes, but..." Jeanne got a bad feeling.

"Whoa, you're such a cutie! a foreigner, huh? Wanna go take a walk with us? We're a fun people."

the tall one sit besides Jeanne. Jeanne become frightened, she don't know what to do.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

The voice it's from the one she known, Ren!

_**A little while ago...**_

Ren almost arrive at the park, then he see Jeanne with two guys try to flirt her. He can beat them all without he's _shinai. _So he run toward them.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Oh... look, someone try to act hero, huh?"

"Ren!" said Jeanne gladly.

"Oh? You know him, miss? It can't be he's your..."

Ren decided to end this in a peaceful way, he's pulling Jeanne arm toward him, wrap his hand around her wrist, and lying.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend. Don't you dare try make a move on her." Ren menacing to them.

Jeanne froze, she could feel his hand wrap her waist gently, she's so close to him.

"Shoot, she's taken. Although she really is my type, let's go Masashi."

"SO WHAT?! DO YOU WANNA GIVE UP JUST WITH THAT LITTLE SHRIMP?!"

Ren pissed, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHRIMP?! YOU ASSHOLE!!"

Ren kick the big guy right at his stomach, the big guy coughing.

"O-oh, so-sorry... We will go right away... We really sorry to bothered your girlfriend."

the tall guy frightened, he's carrying his friend on his shoulder. Ren still pissed with that big guy word, and he still wrap his hand on Jeanne wrist.

"U-um... Ren-san... your hand..." Jeanne blushed.

Ren realized that the girl he likes it's so close to him.

"Oh, sorry. I try to peacefully get rid of them. they're stubborn, if I'm don't lied to them, they never want to listened."

Ren realease his wrap, He's try to act normal although his heart thumping. Ren looked at Jeanne. She looks cute with that outfit, no wonder they try to flirt her.

"W-what are you doing here?" ask Ren, a bit blushed.

"O-oh... I have nothing to do today, so I rest in this park again. And what are you doing too, Ren-san?" She smile a bit to Ren.

Ren sighed, he dropped himself in the bench and spoke.

"Same here, I don't know what to do either..."

Jeanne sit beside him. "Thank you Ren-san. From what happen earlier..."

"Don't mention it."

They remain silent, Ren just gazing at cloud and Jeanne read her book. Ren search his wallet on his pocket, then he found the tickets that Jun give earlier, Ren thinking a little.

"Hey, do you want to watch this movie? My sister just give this to me today."

He showing the tickets to Jeanne. Jeanne looked at the ticket and she nodded.

"Okay, it looks like fun!"

Ren blushed a bit, he's looking at the tickets, "Then, let's take a walk for a while. The movie starts at 12.15 p.m." Ren stood up.

"Alright." Jeanne follow her and they're walk together.

_**In a shopping district...**_

Ren nervous, he walked with a girl to see a movie in Sunday noon, everyone who see him sure will misunderstand them as a couple and currently on a date. Well, he's doesn't mind if it's just the crowd of people see them, but if there's someone he know in the crowd see him, he _does mind_. And that really happens. Horohoro and Tamiko is just from lunch at MOS Burger. Then Horohoro saw someone that looked like Ren, but Horohoro try rubbed his eyes because Ren is walking together with a cute silver haired girl, is unbelieveable. So Horohoro want to make sure how much this is real. He walked towards them and greet Ren.

"REN! I DON'T KNOW YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! MORE SO, SHE'S A CUTIE! ON A DATE, HUH?"

Ren suprised and slap his forehead, "Oh great! Why in all the people he's the one who witness this?!" though Ren.

"Hey there! What's your name? (Whoa, she's really cute!)" Horohoro greet Jeanne.

"J-Jeanne, nice to meet you..."

Ren muffled Horohoro mouth from the back and grabbed his shoulder, and make a little distance so Jeanne doesn't hear it. Then menacing at Horohoro.

"Horohoro, let's make it clear for you... She's _not _my girlfriend, so if you tell someone about this... I gonna make your face all black and blue!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, Ren! My mother loves my face! But, if she's not your girlfriend, Who is her?"

Ren become little bit speechless, "She's just... an ordinary friend."

He's eyes looked to Jeanne that currently talking with Tamiko, "Yeah, she's just an ordinary friends of mine. Not anything else..." though Ren. Horohoro seems to understand that, so he sighed with a smirk and pat Ren's back.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. And will make Tamiko doing that too."

Ren return his glance to Horohoro, "Thanks."

"Oh yeah, Ren. And make sure you confess to her today so I can tell everyone about your cute girlfriend! Bye!"

Then Horohoro sprint a little, Tamiko follow him and waved to Ren and Jeanne.

Ren blushed when he heard Horohoro words, then he looked again to Jeanne. "Hmph, confess to her? What should I confess about?" though Ren. Then Jeanne suddenly glanced to Ren.

"Where should we go now, Ren-san? It's still 11.15 p.m."

"Hm? I don't know. Why don't we wait at that cafe? I'm a little bit thirsty."

"Okay."

_**At the cafe...**_

Ren's order hot black cappucino, and Jeanne order black tea. They both remain silent and drink quietly. Ren looking at the TV, watching news channel. Jeanne doesn't know what to do, so she reading her book again. The waitress in the cafe currently discussing about them, a cute couple that don't even talk a word. But Ren start a topic after a while.

"You're always reading book. What book do you read?"

Jeanne glanced at Ren, "This book is a where best 10 short story that we submitted in a competition become published, I really liked all the story they write" Jeanne smiled to Ren.

"Hmmm..." Ren drink his coffee again.

"I especially liked Lyserg-san story, It's really good. I hope I can meet him..."

Ren got again that uneasy feeling, "Why is she always talking about Lyserg?" though Ren.

"Well, that's good. Lyserg I know it's almost like a real detective. Never anyone try to lied to him." Ren put his coffee.

Jeanne looked to Ren face, she know he don't like to talk about Lyserg. "Heee... that's good. Ne, Ren-san. You say you have a sister, it's she nice?" Jeanne change the topic.

"Well, yeah. She's nice. But sometimes she always treat me like a child... It's irritating." Ren a bit glad they don't talk about Lyserg again.

So they talked about many of thing. Jeanne understand Ren's emotion when they talk. If his face become sour, she change the topic. If his face just natural, she continue it. Ren enjoy every last minute of their talk, they dont know it's already 12 o'clock.

"Hey, it's only 15 minutes left before the movie start. We better hurry, the cinema is near here. So we'll got there in time." Ren stood up and pay their drinks.

"O-oh... Okay..." Jeanne stood up and follow him.

At the cinema, they quickly sat on their seat, the trailer already start. Ren don't even know what movie will they watch, but he read the movie guide book when the trailer still played. Looks like it's an america movie. The title is 'BREATH TAKER'. a horror and action movie. Ren silently watch the movie even when the scary scene, grotesque scene, or the thrilling scene. But he remembered Jeanne. He's okay because he's a guy, but how about girls? He bet all girls will scream or scared when watch this movie. So he looked to Jeanne, she speechless.

"Hey, are you okay?" ask Ren.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay. I liked the part when they shoot repeatedly at that demon." She smiled and watch again to the movie.

Ren a bit suprised. He thought a girl like her will never smiled when watched this. Well, girls is hard to understand. But the story is getting sadder, the heroine of the story suicide herself to help the hero in front of his eyes. Even thought she already half-dead when fight the demons army. Then when the hero ask her why she help him, she smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you... Your smile is worth a million for me... So please smile for me for the last time... I'll treasure it... to my death...".

Ren yawning at that time because he doesn't pay much attention and he's sleepy. But when he glanced to Jeanne, she's crying. Maybe she's really touched at that part, Ren only looked at Jeanne face, her eyes that wet with tears. She's really... beautiful.

"H-Hey... Don't cry..." Ren blushed and try to take his handkerchief.

"O-oh... I'm sorry... It's such a good movie... I couldn't help it..." Jeanne wipe her tears with her own handkerchief.

"Yeah... It's a good movie." Ren watch at the movie again, put back his handkerchief to pocket.

_**At 2.45 p.m.**_

The movie already ended, the audience is rushed to the exit. They buy a drink in the snack bar and realized it's raining, Ren looked to the exit gate and sighed.

"Shit, it's rain. We should wait here until it stop."

"Oh, I brought an umbrella, because the weather news said today will rain." said Jeanne and take a black plain umbrella from her tote bag.

"Ah, that's good. Here, let me carry it."

Jeanne handed her umbrella to Ren, Ren open it and they walk to the side road.

"Hey, where do you live? I'll walk you home."

"Huh? Are you sure? My house it's quite far. You will come home late..."

"It's okay, there's maybe no one at my house. So I don't care if I late."

"Well, if it's really okay for you... Is from this way..."

_**A few minutes later...**_

They arrived at a big white mansion with beautiful garden, Ren amazed to know that Jeanne is quite loaded.

"You live here?"

"Yes."

"Whoa, it sure is big."

"It's not that big I think. I don't like to always stay at this place."

"Well, you better going in. Here's your umbrella, I can walk home at my own."

"Eh? But you will catch a cold! Just bring it, you can return it tomorrow. A black umbrella will not looked funny at boys, isn't it?" Jeanne smiled.

"Huh? Are you sure I can borrow it? Well, at least wait until someone open the gate for you."

"Okay. Oh, Ren-san... Thank you, I really happy today. I never watch a movie with boys before, so I quite nervous... But it's so much fun!" Jeanne smile again.

Ren blushed and turned away his face, "Yeah. I have fun too..."

Someone open the gate for Jeanne and carrying umbrella, Looks like she's a housemaid. She shade Jeanne and bowed to Ren. When the gate closed, Ren walk straight to home.

The housemaid is Maylene, she grin to Jeanne when she see her walk together with a handsome boy.

"Is he the boy that you meet at the park?" ask Maylene.

"Yes Maylene. He's such a good person."

"I'm glad Jeanne-sama is happy, I'll never tell Marco-san about this. If he know, that would be a problem."

"Thank you, Maylene." Jeanne smiled.

At that time, Ren still walked to home. He recall all the moments with her today while gazing at the cloudy sky. He smirk a bit...

_You smile is worth a million for me..._

* * *

Arigatou for all that mark my stories as favorites. I'm so happy.... *sob* That's my tear of joy... :p anyway, Please, please, please! R&R!


End file.
